KNTM
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: 26 of the hottest men arround have all been gathered in the city of Konoha. Though they don't know each other, they have the same goal. What could it be. YAOI slighly AU and OOC. NarutoX Sasuke, Kiba, or Sai. Haven't decided yet.


KNTM

Summary: 26 strangers have been gathered in the city of Konoha, modeling capitol of the world, for one purpose. To become Konoha's next top model. (I just had to do this. Gaian Visions is currently on hold. I dived in head first without having a general idea of what I wanted to do with it and for that I apologize to my readers who have come to expect better out of me. But you need not worry; I will come back to it eventually. For now I decided to do this because I thought off this around the same time I thought of Guitar Heroes)

Pairings: Well, I want to make it a surprise! You will find out (eventually) but I can tell you that it will be yaoi.

Rating: M for language and lemons with a hint of angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would give in to her yaoi fangirl and let Naruto and Sasuke and Sai and Kiba have their 4 way like they bloody well should (lol Brittish manorisms are fun)

Ch.1 The boy who is dead last

A blonde man of 19 stood in an extravagantly decorated room, holding the hand of the taller man next to him, and standing in front of a blonde woman who had just made the toughest decision of her life. Behind her was a table and seated behind it where four other people. A silver haired man with a cloth mask that covered half his face. A tan burnet with a pony tail. A black haired woman. And a white haired man with read tear-like tattoos running down either side of his face. The tension in the room was so high that it was palpable. With a deep breath the blonde woman broke the silence.

"This was the hardest decision that I have ever made in my life. But there can be only one,"

The blonde squeezed the other mans had three times to say "I love you,"

The taller of the two squeezed back four times to say "I love you too,"

"Konoha's next top model is…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 or so months earlier)

26 men stood a top of the heads of Konoha's greatest leaders. Konoha was a beautiful city in the heart of a thick forest. One would think that there could be nothing to offer from a city in the middle of the forest. Oh how wrong they are. For the city of Konoha is actually the modeling capitol of the world; and the 26 strangers who stood atop the memorial to it's leaders to become Konoha's, and the world's, next top model.

As the men all gathered in a group, a blonde woman stood before them. She was Tsunade, leader of Konoha and one of the best models in the world. In her hands she held 12 photos with KNTM on the back.

"Gentlemen I hope you are doing well. Today we will be the day we move on to the next round and pick our finalists. This is the real deal. Whoever moves on will have a 1 in 13 shot at becoming Konoha's next top model. I would like to say straight away, don't be discouraged by the results. If you don't get picked, then I want you too keep going if modeling is something you truly wish to do. So let's begin, the judges and I used the photos from the shoot yesterday where you where posing on this very mountain to make our decisions. The first name I'm going to call has by far the most talent I have ever seen for having no experience," Tsunade said as she revealed the photograph.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

Said Uchiha emerged from the group of men to claim his photo and his spot as a finalist.

"Now just because you have natural beauty, don't depend on just pretty," Tsunade warned.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he nodded to signify that he understood.

"The next name I'm going to call,"

"Neji Hyuga,"

"Kiba Inzunuka,"

"Now you have great skin, use that to your advantage," Tsunade said as Kiba nodded in understanding.

"Shikamaru Nara,"

"The Next name I'm going to call, is the most intense person I have ever seen," the woman said as she revealed the picture.

"Gaara,"

"Shino Aburame,"

"Rock Lee,"

"This next person was by far the most inventive with his poses," she said.

"Kankuro,"

"Sasori,"

"Deidara,"

"Sai,"

"I only have one photo left. Only one person among you still has a shot at becoming Konoha's next top model. Now even though this person took a not so good photo. We where informed that this person was deathly afraid of heights. But nonetheless kept going with such enthusiasm that it caught the judges attention," Tsunade said as she revealed the final picture.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Yes believe it! I did it!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran up to Tsunade.

"Are you scared right now?" Tsunade asked.

"Terrified," Naruto said as he took hold of his photo.

"Congratulations, you're still in the running towards becoming Konoha's next top model," Tsunade said.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he walked over to the group of finalists and hugged his best friend Kiba.

"And get rid of that ugly track suit thing," Tsunade said.

"Okay," Naruto said as he took off his jacket, revealing lean and toned arms along with a black wife-beater.

"Well I didn't mean right now but that's fine," Tsunade said with a chuckle.

As Tsunade walked over to those not picked, the finalists all knew that the real competition had just begun. Each of them, save for Kiba and Naruto who where hugging and bouncing around like idiots, where figuring out who there biggest competition was. None of them thought that the blonde would be a threat to them. But they where wrong because soon the blonde would become their greatest competition. But you have to crawl before you can run the New York marathon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1. Thanks for reading. I actually have an idea for a social experiment. I've noticed that hentai stories that aren't as well written as some yaoi stories are getting more reviews. So I thought about making a mediocre version of this that is the girls and Hinata falls in love with Naruto, who is a photographer. Just to prove how over rated hentai has become. Don't get me wrong, there are some damn good hentai stories just want to know what you guys think. Read and Review please!


End file.
